Mario
Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam: Director's Cut ''is an updated rerelease of ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, released for the Nintendo 3DS, new Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch by Nintendo, AlphaDream, and ERICGLTheNoName1996. The title mainly aims to address Paper Jam's ''few flaws and help it fit better in line with earlier titles in the series. Plot/Story The plot is almost the same as the original version of 'Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. The story begins with Luigi and Toad Birgade entering the attic of Princess Peach's Castle, looking for the source of a draught. They soon find a hole above a bookcase, and Luigi investigates. Suddenly, Toad Birgade gets chased by a Scaredy Rat, which entered the room through the hole, and Toad Birgade leads the Scaredy Rat to Luigi, causing him to get scared and fall to the floor. The dust on the floor makes Luigi sneeze, knocking him backwards into the bookcase. This causes a book to get knocked over and open, releasing the ''Paper Mario ''world characters within. This ultimately releases the Paper characters into the ''Mario & Luigi ''world, spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Paper people flutter down and are sighted near both Toad Town and all villages, while Bowser's enemies begin to meet. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser meets Paper Bowser, who, after some disagreements, team up together and agree to kidnap Peach and Paper Peach. Bowser Jr. also meets his paper counterpart, Paper Bowser Jr. and, unlike their fathers, the two become friends. Additionally, Kamek, Paper Kamek and Paper Kammy Koopa meet and shortly begin to insult each other, which continues throughout the game. At Peach's Castle, Luigi and Toad Birgade meet Paper Peach, Paper Toadsworth and Paper Luigi, who introduces theirselfs to Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and Starlow. Mario and Luigi agree to help Paper Peach, Paper Toadsworth and Paper Luigi seek out the Paper people spread across the Kingdom. Mario and Luigi find the Paper people hiding in the castle. Afterwards, they explain that more of them were confronted by Goombas, however, a few were able to escape. The brothers go to the castle's workshop and discover both Popple and his new rookie Nabbit have stolen all of Bros. Attacks that both Toad Birgade and two Toads had prepared. Mario and Luigi tell them that they will use the two they recovered before both Popple and Nabbit escaped. While trying to leave the castle, they find Daisy and Toadette, who shows them two miniature papercrafts resembling Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, both Paper Luigi and Paper Toadette arrive to give the protagonists a Copy Block they had constructed, Paper Luigi joins Mario and Luigi on their quest to help them alongside Starlow, and while Paper Toadette joins Daisy and Toadette on their paperwork. At Toad Town, Mario and Luigi are greeted by two Goombas from the paper world, which they battle and crumple. After the bros defeat the two Paper Goombas, allowing the bros to access Sunbeam Plains. At Sunbeam Plains, Mario and Luigi are eventually cornered by a large group of Paper Goombas, who defeat the Mario Bros. Shortly afterwards, Paper Mario arrives to defeat the Paper Goombas and save Mario and Luigi. After the battle, Paper Luigi find Paper Mario and they are reunite togetter at last, and while Mario and Luigi unite with Paper Mario, and the newly-formed trio set off to find the Paper people. Soon after Paper Luigi find Paper Mario and while Mario and Luigi meeting Paper Mario, Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario and Paper Luigi learns of Bowser and Paper Bowser's kidnapping of Peach and Paper Peach, respectively. The Bowsers then arrive and return to their castle, calling Goomboss to attack the trio and slow their pursuit. After the group defeat Goomboss and he runs off, they eventually reach the exit of Sunbeam Plains; which Kamella blocks using a Papercraft Goomba. Both Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette then arrives, and tells the group that they can help them pass the Papercraft Goomba, given that the trio can find some more Paper people first. After enough Paper people are rescued, both Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette creates Papercraft Mario to destroy Goomboss's Papercraft Goomboss blockade, allowing the trio to access Doop Doop Dunes. In the Dunes, the trio spot Bowser Castle, their progress is put to a halt by Petey Piranha and Paper Petey Piranha after climbing some quicksand. The trio regroup and learn the Trio Hammer, and eventually reach the top of the quicksand stream again, this time crossing a bridge leading towards Bowser's Castle. However, Mummipokey stop them; attacking the bridge causing Mario and Co. to fall into Doop Doop Dunes Grotto. They soon find that in order to progress they must jump really high in order to defeat Mummipokey. Reaching another village; Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario rescue more Paper people for Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette's workshop to create a trampoline. After using the trampoline to reach and defeat Mummipokey, the group prepares to proceed, but are again blocked by Kamella alongside the Kamek duo and their latest papercraft, Papercraft Kamek. Both Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette once again arrives with the new Papercraft Luigi, the trio defeats the Kamek duo and proceeds. As they approach Bowser's Castle; Bowser decides to blast them with cannonballs. The first shot misses, but breaks the bridge leading to the Castle, and the second knocks out the trio. Wendy, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, Boom Boom and Pom Pom arrive to take them away to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. Both the Bowser Jrs., Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy also arrive to collect the book that contained Paper Mario's world, which Luigi dropped after being hit with the second cannonball. The trio wake to find themselves in a prison cell. After escaping their cell, they battle their Hammer Bro. wardens to retrieve their items and Command Blocks. They then find out the arrested Toads, Brocks, Piantas, Nokis and Shelltops are both being forced to mine Fire Ore by Bowser and Paper Bowser. Also, in the dungeon, they learn the Trio Grab and find both Paper Goombario and Paper Goombella, who both give them Battle Cards in exchange for freeing them. While in the dungeon, they notice a gate with a round-shaped indent in the centre, before proceeding to escape the dungeon. However, before the group can escape, they face off against Popple and Nabbit from not so long ago. The group, alongside the freed Toads, Brocks, Piantas, Nokis and Shelltops find themselves stranded at Twinsy Tropics. After collecting a few Paper people at a nearby Lakitu Info Center, they build a boat and, using Paper Mario as the sail, return to Sunbeam Plains and while the Piantas, Nokis and Shelltops saying goodbye to the group. Meanwhile, the Bowser Jrs. annoy both Kamella and the Kameks into giving them a vacation to Bowser's Mount Brrr Villa. They take the caged Princess Peachs with them. They also try to tell Bowser about the book containing the Paper Mario universe, but he ignores them. After the group return to both Toad Town and Peach's Castle, a group of Toads and Brocks tell them they saw the Princesses at Mount Brrr, which can be accessed through Gloomy Woods. The trio then head back through Toad Town in order to progress to Gloomy Woods. Along the way, Paper Luigi heard somebody screaming for help, both the trio and Paper Luigi saw two Paper Punis name Paper Punio and his sister Paper Petuni are being chase by Dino Piranha, who blocks the way. Once the group defeat Dino Piranha and than saved Paper Punio and Paper Petuni and saying think you for saving them from the monstrous Dino Piranha, the trio follow both Paper Punio and Paper Petuni into Gloomy Woods. Arriving at Gloomy Woods, they reach another village; where some Toads and Brocks tell Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Punio and Paper Petuni to stay on the east side of the forest, because both the west side and King Boo's Mansion are haunted. They also meet a starving Wiggler who claims to be the guardian of the forest. Kamella soon appears to block the path with junk, which Wiggler considers littering. After feeding him a berry, he breaks some opening the way, but falls asleep short on food, blocking the way himself. After getting more berries from a Paper Boo, Wiggler requests a Watermelon, which a nearby Il Piantissimo has. After challenging Il Piantissimo to a race, they feed the watermelon to Wiggler. After breaking a couple of gates, with bombs and even hitting both Popple and Nabbit for another Bros. Attack, the team encounters Kamella. Kamella initially fights the group, but is overpowered with bombs. Kamella, however, kidnaps both Paper Punio and Paper Petuni and while she possesses Wiggler, and forces him to battle the team. After Kamella was defeated and than Paper Punio and Paper Petuni are both rescued and while Wiggler is freed, Wiggler turns into Flutter and flies them to Mount Brrr and while both Paper Punio and Paper Petuni saying good luck to the group. At Mount Brrr, the Bros. watch as King Bob-omb, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy shower the land with stronger enemies and new terrain. They learn the Trio Drill, and, with the help of Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette, with Bros. make it to a village, where they prepare to build a Papercraft to combat the Bowser Jrs. and save the princesses. However, even after Papercraft Bowser Jr. is defeated by the new Papercraft Peach, the two Bowser Jrs. manage to escape with the Princesses and the book unharmed. They accidentally leave behind a Red Medallion, which open the gate in Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. In order to go there, they have to cross Mount Stone first and than go to Doop Doop Dunes again. While crossing Mount Stone, they encounter both Popple and Nabbit just like before, learning two more Bros. Attacks, and crossing a bridge leading towards Doop Doop Dunes. However, both Petey Piranha and Paper Petey Piranha stop them; attacking the bridge causing Mario and Co. to fall into Bongo Jungle. They soon find that in order to progress they must jump really high in order to defeat the two Petey Piranhas. Reaching yet another village; Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario rescue even more Paper people for Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette's workshop to create another trampoline. After using the trampoline to reach and defeat the two Petey Piranhas, the group prepares to proceed, but are blocked by both Popple and Nabbit and their latest papercraft, Papercraft Popple. Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette arrives just like before, and tells the group that they can help them pass Papercraft Popple, given that the trio can find even more Paper people first. After enough Paper people are rescued, Daisy, Toadette and Paper Toadette creates Papercraft Tanooki Mario, the trio defeats Popple and Nabbit and allowing Mario and Co. access to Doop Doop Dunes. WIP Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the original version of ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam''. The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games, though with the addition of a new party member alongside Mario and Luigi, Paper Mario. Players control Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario simultaneously (Paper Mario using '''Y). Because the player now has two characters following after Mario, all three characters can be made to jump simultaneously with the X 'button, which also causes the three to flutter in the air briefly when held. By continuing to hold the button after jumping simultaneously, players can charge up a dash. All three characters also possess hammers. By using all three hammers in quick succession ('A, B''' and than '''Y), the trio will unleash a Trio Hammer, or powerful shockwave, that can destroy large blocks. Other moves include the Trio Drill, a reworked version of the Drill Bros; the Trio Glider, that acts like Mario's Paper Airplane from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the Trio Grab, which can reach far distanced things and throw them. 'Battle system' In battle, players control all three members of the group. Paper Mario, in a first for the series, fights alongside but independently from Mario and Luigi, unlike the Baby Bros. in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the only other installment to feature characters fighting alongside the Mario Bros. This allows the trio to take three actions in one turn. While Mario and Luigi control similarly to the way they did in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Paper Mario's abilities set him apart from the other two. Paper Mario is able to create copies of himself as a battle command, which increase the damage he can do in his attacks: He can land as many jumps as he has copies, and when he uses his hammer, the copies will split and target all enemies on the field. Paper Mario loses a copy for each hit he takes, but can replenish them on his turn before using another battle command. His jump dodge allows him to flutter, letting him briefly stay in the air longer than Mario and Luigi can. Players are able to use Bros. Attacks with Mario and Luigi, working like they did in previous games. In addition, a new variation of special attacks called Trio Attacks can be performed with Paper Mario. These attacks will have all three members attack enemies with a giant cardboard hammer to paperize them before executing the attacks. 'Papercraft battles' At certain points, the trio will take part in Papercraft battles, which are the equivalent to the giant battles from the previous two games. Each time, they'll control different Papercraft characters, each with their own unique abilities, and each of the five battles will end with a Papercraft Boss. 'Battle Cards' Another new addition are Battle Cards, replacing the badge system, also from the previous two games. The player creates a deck of 10 Battle Cards, one of which will be played each turn. These range from boosting stats, dealing damage, or lowering an enemies stats or level. Each one needs a different amount of Star Points to use. amiibo are compatible with the game, each giving the player a special set of support cards to use in battle. The cards will reset once they've all been played. 'Unlockables' Upon completing the game, two features from Dream Team and they will be available, Music Player and Hard Mode. Music Player allows the player to listen to the game's soundtrack. In Hard Mode, enemies are stronger, and the maximum amount of each item the trio can carry is 10 and while the maximum amount of each Battle Card the trio can carry is 6. Like the previous games, should the player lose in battle in Hard Mode, rather than having the option to restart it, they will automatically be taken back to the title screen. Upon beating the final boss in Hard Mode, the player gets to view a two-screened image featuring all the main characters and main bosses in the game. Special attacks 'Bros. Attacks' Mario *3D Red Shell (BP: 3) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: Peach's Castle) *Ice Flower (BP: 4) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Stat Down) (Location: WIP) *Rocket Blast (BP: 5) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Bomb Derby (BP: 9) (Type/Use: Hammer) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Cannonball Chuck (BP: WIP) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Paper Trail (BP: WIP) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) Luigi *3D Green Shell (BP: 3) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: Peach's Castle) *Fire Flower (BP: 4) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: Burn) (Location: WIP) *Drill Shell (BP: 5) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Dropchopper (BP: 7) (Type/Use: Boots) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Balloon Blast (BP: WIP) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) *Mega Thwonk (BP: WIP) (Type/Use: None) (Effect: None) (Location: WIP) 'Trio Attacks' Paper Mario *WIP Ranks WIP Characters 'Playable' 'General' *Mario *Luigi *Paper Mario 'Papercraft Characters' *Papercraft Mario - Normal Papercraft with no advantages and middle range. *WIP 'Supporting' *Princess Peach *Paper Peach *Toadsworth *Paper Toadsworth *Toad Birgade *Toads *Paper Toads *Yoshis *Paper Yoshis *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Paper Toadette *Wiggler/Flutter *Paper Luigi *Baby Yoshis *Birdos *Piantas *Nokis *Bob-omb Buddies *Brocks *Lakitus 'Antagonist' *WIP 'Enemies' 'Both series' *Goomba (Location: Sunbean Plains) *Spiny (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) *Bandit (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Sunbean Plains, Mount Brrr and Bowser Path) *Hammer Bro (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Sunbean Plains, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Koopa Troopa (alongside Red Koopa Troopas) (Location: Twinsy Tropics and Mount Stone) *Cheep Cheep (Location: Twinsy Tropics) *Ninji (Location: Gloomy Woods) *Buzzy Beetle (Location: Mount Brrr and Bowser Path) *Ice Bro (Location: Mount Brrr, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Spike (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Bowser Path) *Pokey (alongside Green Pokeys) (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) *Fire Bro (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Bowser Path, Bowser's Castle, Mount Volcano and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Boomerang Bro (Location: Bowser's Castle, Mount Stone and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Shy Guy (Location: Mount Stone and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Snifit (Location: Mount Stone) *Broozer (Location: King Boo's Mansion and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *WIP ''Mario & Luigi ''series *Biddybud (Location: Sunbeam Plains and Mount Stone) *Gritty Goomba (Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto and Twinsy Tropics Dungeon) *Sandmaargh (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) *Limbo Bro (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon and Bongo Jungle) *Fly Guy (Location: WIP) *Blooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics) *Urchin (Location: Twinsy Tropics) *Boo Guy (Location: Bowser Path and King Boo's Mansion) *Elasto-Piranha (Location: Gloomy Woods) *Chuck Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods and Bongo Jungle) *Fuzzbush (Location: Gloomy Woods and Bongo Jungle) *Ice Snifit (Location: Mount Brrr) *Ice Piranha Plant (Location: Mount Brrr) *Bully (Location: Mount Brrr, Bowser Path and Mount Volcano) *Anuboo (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) *Spiky Snifit (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) *Art Trooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Bowser Path and Mount Stone) *Horned Ant Trooper (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Bowser Path and Mount Stone) *Boom Guy (Location: Bowser Path and Bowser's Castle) *Chomp Bro (Location: Bowser Path, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Big Tail Goomba (Location: Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Monty Mole (Location: Sunbeam Plains, Doop Doop Dunes, Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, Gloomy Woods, Mount Brrr, Bowser Path, Bongo Jungle and Mount Stone) *Tanoomba (Location: Sunbeam Plains and Mount Stone) *Rex (Location: Mount Stone) *Yo Bro (Location: King Boo's Mansion) *Ghoul Guy (Location: Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Mecha-Koopa (Location: Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Sniper Bill (Location: Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Gunner Guy (Location: Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Elite Boom Guy (Location: Mount Stone and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *WIP ''Paper Mario ''series *Koopa Paratroopa (alongside Red Koopa Paratroopas) (Location: Sunbeam Plains, Mount Brrr) *Spiked Goomba (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) *Squiglet (Location: Doop Doop Dunes and Mount Brrr) *Squig (Location: Twinsy Tropics and Bongo Jungle) *Scaredy Rat (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon and King Boo's Mansion) *Fire Piranha Plant (Location: Twinsy Tropics) *Spear Guy (Location: Gloomy Woods and Bongo Jungle) *Green Magikoopa (Location: Gloomy Woods, King Boo's Mansion and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *White Magikoopa (Location: Mount Brrr, Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Forst Piranha (Location: Mount Brrr) *Dry Bones (Location: Bowser Path and Mount Volcano) *Boo (Location: Bowser's Castle and King Boo's Mansion) *Swoop (Location: Gloomy Woods and King Boo's Mansion) *Paragoomba (Location: Sunbeam Plains and Mount Stone) *Sombrero Guy (Location: Doop Doop Dunes, Mount Brrr, Bowser Path and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Red Magikoopa (Location: Bowser Path, Mount Volcano and Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Dark Boo (Location: Neo Bowser's Sky Castle) *Fuzzy (Location: WIP) *WIP 'Papercraft' *WIP 'Bosses' 'Normal Bosses' *Goomboss (Location: Sunbeam Plains) *Mummipokey (Location: Doop Doop Dunes Grotto) *Popple and Nabbit (1st fight) (Location: Twinsy Tropics Dungeon) *Dino Piranha (Location: Toad Town) *Kamella and Wiggler (Location: Gloomy Woods) *Petey Piranha and Paper Petey Piranha (Location: Bongo Jungle) *WIP 'Papercraft Bosses' *Papercraft Goomboss (Location: Sunbeam Plains) *Papercraft Kamek (Location: Doop Doop Dunes) *Papercraft Bowser Jr. (Location: Mount Brrr) *Papercraft Popple (Location: Mount Stone) *WIP 'Cameos on Battle Cards' *'WIP' Status Aliments WIP Locations *Peach's Castle *Toad Town *Sunbeam Plains *Doop Doop Dunes *Doop Doop Dunes Grotto *Twinsy Tropics Dungeon *Twinsy Tropics *Gloomy Woods *Mount Brrr *Bowser Path *Bowser's Castle *Bongo Jungle *King Boo's Mansion *Mount Stone *Mount Volcano *Neo Bowser's Sky Castle Sidequests WIP General changes * Original characters were added besides Starlow (from both Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team), and also add a few more main series Mario characters were added such as Daisy, Baby Yoshis, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Goomboss (from Super Mario 64 DS) and etc. * Few more cameos besides the Antasma (from Dream Team) cameo in part of Bowser's amiibo character cards. * Few more Bros. Attacks and Trio Attacks were added alongside the returning ones from Partners in Time, Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. * Few more locations were added. * King Boo speaks more often before and after the fight with him. * Both Papercraft Megasparkle Goomba, Big Pokey and Paper Tower Power Pokey are replaced by both Papercraft Goomboss and Mummipokey (from New Super Mario Bros.). * Bowser Jr's amiibo character cards has been added. * Paper Luigi has a role as both Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario's voice and guide similar to Starlow. * Few more Items were added. * Few more Battle Cards were added. * Music ported from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. * Bowser says his one last line right after the fight with Bowser himself, Paper Bowser and Shiny RoboBowser. And Bowser say a few more lines at the end. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Director's Cuts